


It's In His Kiss

by deanandsam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, ep. 1.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Being in the same room as Bonnie and Clyde is weird in itself, but for Wyatt, his own behaviour is even weirder. He never meant to reveal what he did.Wyatt Pov.





	

The words had left my lips before I'd even realised I intended to voice them.  
Jessica and I on that hill-top, the sublime kiss I'd never forget. 

I'd never meant to bare my soul like that, open my wounded heart, especially with Bonnie and Clyde looking on, elevating the moment to something so surreal that the practical, military part of my character found the situation difficult to assimilate. Perhaps that's why I'd revealed it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy staring at me as if I'd grown an extra head.

I got it. The mask I usually wore had slipped, and she was witnessing a part of me I kept carefully hidden.  
I'd been hurt once, the guilt I bore for Jessica's death my constant companion, a Pinocchio on my shoulder, reminding me in continuation of my responsibility in being the cause of her demise.

 

To top it off, I reached for Lucy, intending to give her a quick kiss, merely to convince the killer couple who were hanging off my every word, that the woman in my little story was she.

She was surprised by my move but she was quick on the uptake, and understood the why of my action.  
What neither of us had expected though, was the spark of electricity that ignited as soon as our lips touched.

Bonnie and Clyde's knowing glances and little comments on 'true love' caused us to draw apart, but nevertheless, something had happened.  
I saw it reflected in Lucy's eyes too, as I pulled away.  
But I wasn't ready to confront this new addition to our already fucked up time-travelling existence.

It would wait for a later time, when I already knew my guilt over Jessica's death would collide with the unexpected sensation of Lucy's kiss.

The end.


End file.
